A Petalburg Halloween
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: CONTESTSHIPPING! A Halloween masquerade party is being held in Petalburg City! Costarring Darryl and Christina from anb and RoLR! More of Darryl's matchmaking plots and Christie's sidekick position! And most importantly, Contestshipping Love! Review!


A Halloween fic!

--------------------------------------------------

It was October 31- the one and only Halloween Day. And a masquerade party was being held in Petalburg city.

Christie and May were at the hall where the party was held. All around them were people in costumes and masks. The hall had been decorated with pumpkin lamps, cobwebs, skeletons, and likewise creepy things unique to Halloween

May wore a fairy princess costume. It was made out of a silky blue material, with bell-shaped sleeves and a skirt that reached almost to her ankles. On her feet were blue sandals, and a pair of translucent blue wings adorned her back. A silver tiara was set on her hair, which had been tied in ponytails with blue ribbons. A mask decorated with glitter completed the costume.

Christie, on the other hand, had on a ninja costume. She wore black tight-fitting pants with a deep purple top and a dark blue sash around her waist. Over her hair she put a straw hat with veil which hid her face from view. Strips of black cloth were tied around her wrists and she wore black cloth shoes.

"I'll go to get drinks. I'll be back in a thrice." said Christie, and she shot off before May could say anything.

The hall was crowded with people. There were costumes of every kind, from fairies to witches, from princes to skeletons. Suddenly, a girl in a gypsy costume bumped into May, causing her to lose her balance.

She toppled over, right into another person wearing a prince costume. The costume consisted of a pale green shirt with a dark green coat, black pants, and white neck cloth. A sword covered with fake jewels was fastened at his waist. His mask was dark green.

"Sorry!" she gasped.

"Never mind." There was an awkward silence. "Err… Would you like to dance?" asked the prince.

"Okay." May shyly let the boy lead her out to the dance floor.

If they had looked to the side, they would have seen Christie doing a hi-five with the gypsy girl.

"Who are you?" asked May. She stared curiously at her 'prince'. There was a strange warmth spreading through her, and she couldn't help but blush.

"You're supposed to find out yourself, or wait till the unmasking." the boy said laughingly.

May pouted. the song ended and the boy let go of her. "Till later." said the boy with a mock bow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew toppled down onto a chair next to Darryl. Gulping his drink down, he glared at his twin.

"I swear you mean to torture me."

"Me? Of course not!" said Darryl, widening her eyes in her most innocent look. She was wearing a dark green gypsy outfit with a veil covering her nose and mouth. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. A light green scarf was twisted around her neck.

Drew snorted. He wasn't her twin for nothing. He could tell at once if Darryl was plotting something. The details of the plot were a totally different matter altogether.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who was the prince charming?" teased Christie. Under the veil, her eyes were glittering mischievously and grinning uncontrollably. Really, it was going exactly as Darryl had planned.

"I have no idea." said May with a rather faraway look in her eyes. Christie crept silently away.

"How is it?" whispered the gypsy girl into Christie's ear.

Christie gave her thumbs up. Darryl clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Step 2 in action, now!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gypsy appeared suddenly in front of May.

"I'm sorry for pushing you down just now, but I was in a hurry." said the girl.

"It's fine." May smiled at her.

"It's rather crowded in here. How about we go outside to the garden? We can talk more easily there."

Once outside, May breathed in the cool night air.

"Oops. I left my scarf inside. Wait for me here, will you?" the girl dashed inside to get it, leaving May rather bemused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Drew." a ninja girl called his name.

Turning around, he cocked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

The girl giggled. "It's me, Christina. Remember, May's cousin, Darryl's rival?"

"Oh, hi. Didn't expect you to be here, though."

"So, Darryl asked me to tell you to bring her necklace to her. She's in the garden." said Christie. "TTFN!" and she vanished back into the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christie winked at Darryl and joined her behind the bushes. Parting the branches slightly, they could observe the scene without being discovered.

Drew wandered around the garden, looking for Darryl. May stood waiting for the same person.

As Drew walked about the garden, he looked left and right for sight of Darryl. At the same moment, May slowly stepped backwards to get better view of the moon. Naturally, as most plots go, they crashed straight into each other.

The two matchmakers behind the bushes were practically jumping with glee. It was going even better than planned!

"I'm sorry!" they both gasped out, Drew having caught May's waist to as much to keep her from falling as to regain his balance. His face red, Drew let go of May, who was blushing as well.

"Oh, it's you." said May surprised.

Drew smiled at her. "Me." he said simply. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for a friend. She went in to get her scarf. You?"

"I'm looking for my sister."

Behind the bushes, Darryl whispered to Christie, "Time for Step 3. Did you bring Beautifly?"

Christie held up the pokeball smugly. "I grabbed it from May's bag just before we left. She has no idea."

Darryl scoffed. "May is easy. Drew notices just about everything. Luckily he hasn't figured out his brilliant elder sister yet."

After snorting at Darryl's statement, Christie prepared to call Beautifly out. Darryl had Roselia's pokeball and also her own Altaria's.

Out came the three pokemon. Christie instructed Beautifly to say out of sight. Beautifly agreed cheerfully.

"Now, Roselia, Altaria. You two keep out of sight, and position yourselves between the two lovebirds there and the direction the wind blows from. If there's no wind, Altaria, you use a light wing attack. Understand? All will follow the plan." the two pokemon nodded confirmation, and Roselia giggled gleefully as she hopped onto Altaria's back.

Drew and May were chatting familiarly now. May was laughing at a joke Drew had just told her.

"I still have to look for my sister." said Drew.

"I'll just wait for my friend here." Drew held out one of his famous red roses, and feeling rather like a Regency gentleman, bowed.

Darryl snapped her fingers.

A stream of pink petals floated down all around the Drew and May. It swirled in circles around them before falling on the ground. Sparkling dust filled the air, becoming even lovelier by the moonlight.

A breeze swept by, cleverly guided by Altaria. Both May and Drew's masks were blown away.

The pair gazed at each other in spell-struck silence.

"It's YOU?!" they gaped at each other in shock.

"B-but…" stammered May, blushing. Drew was looking less composed than usually.

Darryl towed Christie out of sight. "You get back to the hall without being noticed. I'll make a good show."

Putting the pokeballs in a pocket, Darryl strolled up to the stunned pair.

"Oh, I must have missed you just now." said Darryl to May.

"Dar-" Darryl clapped a hand over Drew's mouth and smiled sweetly at May. "I'll see you later, then."

Sweatdropping, Drew stared at the thing pushed into his hand by Darryl. '_**Give the necklace to her**_' was written on a piece of paper. Stuffing the note into his pocket, his hand grazed the box that contained the necklace that was supposedly Darryl's.

"Err… May…" started Drew hesitantly. "I... Ilikeyouandwouldyoubemygirlfriend?" he said in one breath.

"Huh?" May blinked confusedly. "What did you say?"

At which Darryl, if she had overheard, would have snorted and said Drew was lousy with girls, and comment mildly to Christie that May was totally dense.

"I… I like you!" said Drew. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He turned a most extraordinary shade of red.

May blushed violently. "I… I like you too, Drew."

Drew walked up to her and tucked his rose in her hair. He held out the necklace. "It's a gift."

He helped her put it on. A second petal dance filled the garden. Beautifly thrilled and used silver wind, and the two delighted pokemon spun circles around the coordinators.

"Rose-Roselia, Roselia!" said Roselia to Beautifly.

"Beautifly-fly!" Beautifly thrilled. The closest English translation would be:

"I knew it, they'll end up together!" said Roselia.

"I did too!" Beautifly replied happily.

When the coordinators walked back to hall, hand in hand, they were met by Darryl and Christie.

"So, you finally confessed, didn't you Drew?" teased Darryl.

"Of course! For I am _the _Drew!" he struck a pose and flipped his hair.

The girls collapsed in helpless laughter, and Drew soon joined them.


End file.
